


Lessons

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, fem!Kuchiki Byakuya, there's nothing explicit it's all just mentions of sex, this tag is solely for Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Why they have yet to bring up pegging, she can't wrap her mind around it.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Kudos: 6





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For context:  
> \- Byakuya is a cis woman  
> \- She, Kyouraku and Ukitake have been in a relationship for a little while now  
> \- There isn't any actual timeline for this, but let's just say it's somewhere anywhere between when Ichigo first storms through Soul Society and the winter war?  
> \- Byakuya's not a virgin anymore but she's only ever been with (male!)Hisana before so her experiences are quite limited; thus Shunsui and Juushiro showing her the ropes :3c
> 
> Other than that, just a quick mention that "seiza" refers to the traditional sitting position in Japan.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little ficlet! ♥

Among the many… lessons she’s taking from them to enrich their sexual lives, there’s one neither of the men seem in a rush to get to.

Byakuya can’t say she understands why they haven’t brought it up yet. It seems like a logical addition to their nightly activities, in her opinion. And surely, neither of them would be against it. At least, she’s certain of that.

Byakuya might not be one for gossip but she has ears. She’s heard the likes of Lieutenant Matsumoto, Third Seat Kotetsu and, heavens forbid, Yoruichi herself, talking to each other in mock hushed tones around a cup of sake or five. She’s gotten an earful of very descriptive situations involving toys and what they call “strap-ons”.

Byakuya might lack in knowledge and experience— though her lovers are doing a wonderful job at filling in the blanks there— but she’s not so much of a prude that she can’t guess what it’s all about, and she’s resourceful enough to gather information in her own terms.

Juushiro and Shunsui have never been shy about their own activities and she’s been more often than not invited to watch if she weren’t in the mood for sex in these times.

So why they have yet to bring up pegging, as she’s learned it was called, she can’t wrap her mind around it.

She decides to bring it up herself the next time they meet up one night.

As is always the case whenever she speaks up about something she wants, needs or is just curious about, she’s embarrassed; though she hides it as best as she can with a blasé stare despite her flaming cheeks.

She’s not sure what reaction she expected from them, but the both of them blinking at her like her inquiry comes out of nowhere certainly isn’t it.

“What,” she asks flatly.

They look away from her to each other, blinking some more. When they turn back to face her, they both sport a sheepish look on their face.

“You see, we weren’t sure that’d be something you’d be into,” Shunsui says, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

It’s her turn to blink, at loss for words for a moment.

“Having either one of two of the most powerful shinigami under me and possibly losing himself to the spells of pleasure? You’re right, I can’t see how that would be something I could be into.”

Her deadpan tone gets a surprised chuckle out of Juushiro and a wild grin from Shunsui.

Juushiro steps closer to her and kneels down to mirror her own _seiza_. He lifts a hand and reaches out for her hair, gently threading his fingers through the dark locks.

“I’m sorry we made an assumption and took it from there without consulting you,” he says, his voice soft.

Her eyes closed the moment he started playing with her hair, so she opens them again to meet his eyes.

“I’m surprised you haven’t learned yet that I despise being left in the dark.”

“Ah, Bya-kun… It’s just that you’ve been so good for us that we weren’t sure how much more we could ask of you.”

She looks at Shunsui, whose grin has softened to a small crooked smile.

“Aren’t you the one always praising my youth? I can take anything you decide to throw my way. And,” she adds, a heated gleam dancing in her dark gaze, “what I cannot take _yet_ , you have time to train me to take _later_ , now don’t you?”

She knows her words have had the exact effect she’s been aiming for the moment Shunsui is suddenly kissing her hard. She hears Juushiro chuckle, though he doesn’t stop the movement of his hand in her hair.

She’s grateful for the both of them, and very eager to start on her next lesson.


End file.
